


Blue Glow

by Del_Rion



Series: Turquoise [5]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a man can’t have, he dreams. In Bruce’s case the dream takes him by surprise, leaving him completely floored and left to deal with the point where dreams and reality start to mesh in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Glow

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Blue Glow
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** The Avengers (MCU)
> 
>  **Era:** Post-Avengers movie, after “A Hulk-shaped Aegis” fic.
> 
>  **Genre:** Erotica, drama
> 
>  **Rating:** M / FRM
> 
>  **Characters:** Bruce Banner (Hulk), J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony Stark (Iron Man)
> 
>  **Pairing:** Bruce/Tony
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sexual dream description, slash (m/m), masturbation.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Avengers, their characters and everything else belong to Marvel. The movie versions belong to Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, Joss Whedon, Jon Favreau, Kenneth Branagh, Joe Johnston… in short: everyone but me. This is pure fiction, created to entertain likeminded fans, no profit made.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra
> 
>  **Feedback:** Received with much love.
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _Blue Glow_ :** This fic was originally supposed to be a short, intense dream- piece but I wanted to expand it a little before heading off towards the next part in the series, “Handling Pointy Things” – which is truly the beginning of the relationship between Bruce and Tony. So this one got extended a little. Hopefully it still works, though.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
>  
> 
> **Blue Glow**
> 
> * * *

* * *

 

##  **Blue Glow**

 

_The room is pitch black, no light coming in from the narrow gaps in the blinds or seeping in from beneath the door. It’s like there is no door or windows, all familiarity about the space disappearing, but still he isn’t nervous; while the darkness deepens there is a light focused on one point above him, chasing it away._

_His hands wander upwards, tracing skin he cannot see but which is warm with life. A slide of sweat, cooling but not enough. His fingers push it off the sharp edges of hips, moving further along the curves._

_The light shifts, undulating up and down with gentle passion, a calm pace that awakens a fire in him, tense between his legs, the pressure enough and yet too little._

_Their breaths are not soft._

_His hands climb up the rest of the way, one set of fingers curving along the side, tracing the bumps of ribs, thumb stopping to caress a nipple while the other reaches up slightly further, creating a shadow over the blue glow of the arc reactor._

Bruce woke up, drawing in a careful, conscious breath of air that broke him the rest of the way out of the reverie.

_A dream._

A very _realistic_ dream which had an unwanted but heady after-effect.

As he pushed his hand down past his stomach he encountered his cock, so hard he couldn’t recall the last time this had happened. He had stopped dreaming about people a long time ago, especially the people he knew, whom he might miss in his self-appointed but necessary exile from humanity.

Now, though, there was no trick to cheat his way past this point and with painful tugs of his fingers he took the edge off and chased the pleasure up a steep rise, then plummeted to a sudden stop when relief finally washed over him.

He spent a moment just breathing afterwards, listening to something his ears couldn’t hear but which he knew was there; the other guy, shifting restlessly. It always ruined the afterglow, but it was necessary because there was no way he would let the beast out like this…

After it was clear the danger had passed he sighed and tried to relax on the bed that was more comfortable than he thought he deserved, but which was now too hot and chafing. He kicked off the sheets, slowly peeling his fingers away from his softening cock. He was a mess and needed to clean up, perhaps check the sheets, too. Not because he was afraid of someone finding out about what kind of dream he had had, but because he wasn’t certain whether certain bodily fluids could pose a threat to other living creatures; he didn’t want one of Tony’s hired maids to get radiation poisoning from handling his sheets.

Bruce shuffled off to the en suite bathroom and flicked on the lights, blinking at the pain that assaulted his retinas. It chased the dream away the rest of the way – or so he thought until he had cleaned up sufficiently and looked back into his dark room, almost able to take himself back to that moment he had just lived in his head.

It made him frown, wondering what had brought it on. Sure, fantasies like that didn’t need a rational explanation, but he wasn’t a teenager anymore and he hadn’t had a sexual dream like that in ages. Well, to be honest, he wasn’t certain if he had _ever_ had that kind of dream. Not just about another man, but so intense he could almost still feel his skin beneath his fingers, the gentle whirr of the arc reactor…

Bruce decided he shouldn’t try sleeping and since he had probably ruined the sheets he might as well use the early morning hour and get rid of them; it was unlikely anyone else was up yet.

As he hauled his sheets towards the dumpster used for possible chemical hazards the mansion was quiet around him, just as he had expected, but as he took the steps down he heard a faint beat of music coming from somewhere and his feet began to follow the sound although he knew he should be taking the opposite direction.

He should have known their resident insomniac would be at work in his lab; Tony looked like he had just climbed out of bed himself, hair all over the place, wearing expensive looking pajama pants and no shirt whatsoever. He had never slept at the Avengers Mansion before he and Pepper broke up, but these days he stayed the night every once in a while. Some members of their team thought he might be lonely alone at the Stark Tower and simply missed the company of others.

It meant they were a long way from understanding Tony.

“Look, this is what we’re gonna do,” Tony said to no one in particular, which meant he was talking to his AI. “Are you with me? Are you listening, because I’m not going over this twice.”

 _“Do you wish to record this?”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. asked, not offended in the slightest.

“Yes, good point,” Tony said, swirling his stool-on-wheels around.

Bruce stared. Even under the lab lights, the arc reactor shone with a bright blue glow. Tony’s chest and stomach worked as he breathed and went on talking, ribs barely visible from this distance. As he swirled around again, bringing a holograph of some new armor component in front of him, Bruce could make out his hip-bones where the pants didn’t cover them.

Did he even know how they felt under touch? In his dream, he had had a very good idea…

 _“Doctor Banner is here,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. said, blowing his cover.

Tony whirled around to see him. “Hey, Doc,” he smiled cheerily at him, despite the hour, then frowned. “What are you doing with your… are those sheets?”

Bruce finally remembered why he was here. “Uh… I had a bit of an incident, and… They could be contaminated.”

Tony nodded, not even asking about the incident because he probably thought it was a nosebleed or something. “You know where to put them. Do you need new ones?”

“I don’t think I will be able to sleep for the rest of the night, but thanks,” he replied, turning to make his way to the back to throw away the sheets before someone else could ask him about them.

“Hey, Banner!” Tony called from behind him. “You’re free to join me if you want to. I have some pretty awesome new ideas.”

“Maybe later,” Bruce replied.

Maybe much later, because he still wasn’t certain where the hell that dream had come from and he didn’t want Tony to notice the way he was suddenly checking him out – or have J.A.R.V.I.S. call him on it; if the AI was anything like Tony Stark, and he was, he would totally do it.

After having disposed of the soiled sheets at the back of the building, Bruce took a moment to stand in the crisp night air, the sun not due to be up for another hour or two. Save for Tony in his lab, the mansion was asleep – as it should be.

He flexed his fingers, trying to ground himself, wondering if he went back to his room and tried to pick up the book he had started a few days ago, would his mind simply jump back to the sensation of Tony’s hips against his?

 _“Will you join Mr. Stark in his lab?”_ J.A.R.V.I.S.’s pleasant voice asked him when he returned indoors.

“Maybe later,” Bruce repeated his earlier response, not wanting to chance his self-control by being in the same room with the man who was currently stuck in his head.

 _“It would make Mr. Stark happy if you did,”_ the AI went on.

Bruce knew as much himself, heading back up the steps. Maybe he would make himself some tea in the kitchen and enjoy it while the sun came up.

 _“I detected some irregularities in your sleep before you woke up,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. went on.

“A bad dream,” Bruce said easily, wondering if J.A.R.V.I.S. monitored everyone’s sleep or just his.

_“You and Mr. Stark should compare notes; he has never described dreams such as yours as ‘bad’.”_

Bruce stopped mid-step – and wondered if Tony had known, after all, what kind of ‘incident’ he had been talking about. “Is that your own observation, or Mr. Stark’s?” he asked, dreading the answer.

_“It is indeed my own observation on the matter, Doctor Banner.”_

“Let’s keep it that way.”

_“As you wish.”_

 

 

####  **The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s note:** The story continues in “Handling Pointy Things”. There may be more ‘incidents’ involved.


End file.
